The invention here disclosed relates to a reciprocating valve mechanism, and more particularly, a valve which controls the intake of air/fuel mixture and expelling of exhaust gases to and from the combustion chamber of internal combustion engines.
In typical internal combustion engines the valves that control the flow of atmosphere to and from the combustion chamber are one piece, with one spring retainer, and various spring control arrangements.
Since the efficiencey of this valve arrangement is a major factor in the performance of the entire engine, many attempts at maximizing the potential flow of these valves have been explored. In retrospect, since the atomizing of the fuel used to operate an engine is also a major factor in the performance of the entire engine, many attempts to use the one piece valve arrangement in different ways to crate a swirl effect have also been explored.
Increasing the flow of the valve automatically increases the power of the engine. Increasing the atomization of the fuel used, also, automatically increases the power of the engine by breaking down the fuel into smaller particles that can be more easily burned, but more importantly this increases the fuel economy and reduces the harmful emissions of internal combustion engines.
It is to these fundamental concepts of flow volume and fuel atomization that the here disclosed invention takes a giant step forward, by accomplishing both at the same time.
One of the more popular attempts at increasing the flow volume to and from the combustion chamber is the using of multiple valves operating side by side one another, but irrespective of one another, so that, instead of having one intake valve and one exhaust valve, there are either two intake and one exhaust, or two of each. Although the advantages of these arrangements as respects performance are obvious, the disadvantages are even more obvious. One disadvantage is the cost of manufacture. In order to accommodate the multiple valves the head of the engine, and infact, at times the main block of the engine have to be redesigned and the cam has to be redesigned as well. As the valves are multiplied then so are the parts needed to operate each valve. This means more rocker arms, pushrods and lifters, unless overhead cams are used, which means more complicated timing arrangements. Another disadvantage is that the cost of maintaining and servicing such arrangements can be greatly increased over conventional arrangements.
The invention here disclosed solves these problems by being able to be implemented into most internal combustion engine designs as such, with very minor modifications. Therefore, in addition to immediate savings, the cost of maintaining and servicing would be lower as well.
A U.S. Patent Search to 1979 revealed no applicable references. It is the belief of this inventor, and others knowledgeable in the art, that this concept has not been recognized before.